


Hot and Heavy

by BurningHue



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Attempted Vaginal sex, Basically Sex pollen Drugs, F/M, Five is missing, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They are still virgins, They are teens 17-18, Vaginal Fingering, ben is dead, biting kink, handjobs, luther has a large dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningHue/pseuds/BurningHue
Summary: The Umbrella Academy was captured during a mission and have drugs forced into their systems. Fire slides in and out of their internal organs as a camera is set on them. A red light blinks as someone starts to untie them.lust clouds their minds and they do exactly what they were expected to do.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Hot and Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 3am. Do I regret it...maybe. I hope you enjoy anyway.

They sit on a mattress, cold, and gritty feeling. If there wasn't a bag over their head they could clearly see the dirt and grime covering the mattress's white exterior.

Their hands are tied behind their backs by ropes and although this doesn't sound like much. With the drug they were just given, it seems like even moving a muscle is too much work. So they stay still, just slowly breathing as their mind wracks itself for a plan.

Footsteps echo around them on the concrete floors as harsh whispers barely reach their ears.

"Once the drugs kick in they will be clawing and slobbering all over each other like animals." A woman says, laughing afterward like it's funny.

"Yeah, the video will be worth a ton but imagine if we used it as blackmail? I bet Hargreeves would pay a pretty penny to keep it out of the public," a man says, laughing and then the woman joins him.

Luther pulls on his hands behind his back, the ends feel numb and he can't seem to do anything but stress the rope. A heat travels down his spine, mingling in his stomach as he pants against the rough material of the bag on his head.

Klaus leans forwards, his body caving in to try and soothe the burn that radiates across his pelvis region. It keeps getting hotter and hotter as it starts to spread down his body.

"It's time," the woman mutters and more footsteps echo.

One by one the bag is removed from their heads and the bright lights blind them. There are bright movie set lights placed around the mattress as a camera sits right in front of it, staring them all down as the woman presses a button on it. 

A red light begins blinking.

Diego rubs his legs together as he hisses. The heat spreads up to his head until his thoughts all melt together and all he knows for sure is that he needs to soothe the burn.

The man cuts the rope off each of their hands. 

Luther immediately tries to stand, only for Allison to pull him down without any effort. Her touch is ice cold against his heated skin and all he felt was pure relief. He groans as she twists her hands in his shirt and raises herself to sit on his lap.

Diego closes his eyes as he rubs the outline of his dick in his pants. Relief is worth more than the embarrassment crawling up his neck.

Klaus leans over on him, rubbing against Diego's side. Diego pushes him away only for him to whine and come back. "Go away," he says, panting as he starts to unbutton his own pants. He slips his hand inside and traces the outline of his bulge.

Klaus stares, drool beginning to drip down his chin before he stars to mirror Diego. He unzips his pants and palms his own bulge not so gracefully. 

Luther presses on Allison, his eyes wandering to the camera that's on them. "We need to-" he starts but she silences him with a kiss. She sits down more firmly on his lap, on his bulge that presses painfully against his pants before she begins to rub herself against him. She presses her face into his neck, drooling, panting hot breathes down his spine.

He shivers before he grasps her and pulls her down tighter against him as he starts to move his hips with her. Up and down, his dick pulsates as it receives attention.

Klaus turns his attention to them, his eyes locked on the sweat dripping down Allison's back and the way her shirt rides up as she sits on Luther's lap. He slips his hand underneath his boxers and rubs a finger around his head for a moment before pushing his boxers and pants off.

Diego looks at him, his eyes half-lidded as if for a moment he doesn't comprehend what he's doing. Then Klaus is crawling over to Allison and he tugs on her sleeve. She looks at him, drool completely covering her chin.

"Touch me too," he says, grasping her hand and bringing it to him. "Please," he pleads with her when her hand sits limp against him.

She grasps his dick, stroking it in a similar rhythm as she rides Luther's clothed member. Luther muffles his moans in her neck as red flushes across his face.

Diego closes his eyes and listens, listens to Klaus moaning unashamedly, listening to Allison panting as their movements swayed the mattress underneath them. He can smell their sweat and feel their heat although he's not near them.

It draws him to them.

Diego presses a hand on Klaus's shoulder, turning him around as he grasps his hand and slips it into his boxers. He doesn't have to say anything for Klaus to start touching him. He looks away from Klaus as his hips start to thrust into the pleasure.

Luther stops Allison as he presses his body off the ground to slip off his pants and boxers. His erection is long and thick as it stands straight up as it begs for attention. She sits back down and rubs herself against it again.

His moans are loud, harsh, and tears prick his eyes as he holds her tight.

Allison stops touching Klaus but he doesn't seem to register it when he's occupied with getting Diego off. He leans into him, whispering into his ear. "Do you like this?" He blows a hot breath into his ear and Diego shivers.

"Yes-yes god yes you asshole," Diego slurs, a wet sound following from all the saliva building up in his mouth. Klaus licks a line down his throat and Diego's hips buck into his hand.

"Allison," Luther mumbles as she teases his head with her fingers. 

"Please," he begs as he throws his head to the side, biting his lips.

She gets up and drags her underwear off but leave her skirt on. She sits back down, not fully, as she grasps his dick and stands it up steady. She sits down, slowly, it enters her and feels her with relief. 

She isn't even a quarter of the way down before it hurts and her body seizes with pain. "Ouch," she says, trying to lower herself again but it's too much. She stops and just sits down beside it, tears pricking her eyes as her privates clench around nothing.

Luther rubs a hand across her chest before slipping a hand underneath her shirt to grope her breasts. "It's okay," he says, kissing her softly as she whimpers. "You don't need to do that," he whispers to her sweetly, stopping the groping to allow his hands to dip into her warmth. He lets one finger prod her insides slowly and steadily.

She falls against his chest and moans into his neck. She half heartily strokes him as he rubs her insides.

Diego bites on Klaus's neck as he cums on his hand. Klaus whimpers and shivers against him. He pants afterward and kisses the bite mark. "Sorry," he says and Klaus shakes his head.

"More," Klaus begs, extending his neck as he strokes himself with Diego's cum. Diego indulges him and bites his neck harder until he is tasting blood on his tongue.

Klaus leans back, his back touching Allison's back as they both wither in pleasure against each other. 

Allison bites her lip as the pleasure hits a peak in her stomach. A moan escapes her lips as she falls slack against Luther. He cums against her stomach but she doesn't even blink.

Klaus is the last to cum although it's only a few seconds after Luther. He cums on the mattress as Diego bites down even deeper, ensuring that there will be a mark there later.

Klaus couldn't be happier with that.

"You are all dazzling performers," the woman says as she begins to clap.

Allison jumps upright, her eyes wide as she stares at the woman and her surroundings. They all do, for a moment it felt like they were walking on clouds.

The camera beeps as she presses a button and takes out a tape from it. She dangles it in her hand as she speaks.

"I think your daddy would love to see this, wouldn't he? His warriors turned into slaves of pleasure," she laughs as dread seeps into every bone they have.

Diego is the first to move, the first to fight back. He throws a knife at the tape, not the woman, not even the man grinning behind the woman. He throws it at the tape and it snaps in half.

The woman and man pale as Diego starts to stand up, disheveled, and angry. Then Luther stands, then Allison, and lastly Klaus. They each share a look with each other before they nod.


End file.
